What If I Missed You?
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki, plus a snowball fight! The two have fun in the snow while spending time together. Not really a pairing, just a cute little oneshot based off a bonus chapter.


Disclaimer; Don't own this. Obviously.

All I can say is… thank God I managed to push past writers block! At least at the moment.  
>I got the idea from the bonus chapters. Which are usually so awesome they just do that. Give me all sorts of ideas. This is kinda, well… very loosely an AU version.<br>And poor Kaname-sama always seeming so sad. I just had to write this.

XxXxX

The clock struck twelve and Yuuki sighed at her homework books. It seemed she would be here all night is some work wasn't done soon.  
>Homework was the last thing on her mind, however and it didn't seem she would get much done with the way her mind had set.<p>

That was when she heard a sound from the hallway. _Huh? Momoyama-san?_ She thought as she jogged down the hall. _Did she come back for something, I wonder._

"Momo- …"

"Yuuki." She froze and stared, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Kaname-sama…"

"Good evening." He said politely, with a small smile. She couldn't help the excitement she felt, she never got to see him. So this was rare.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama!" She said enthusiastically. "Today is…?"

"Yes… I need to talk with the chairman." She noticed the slight change in his tone and the way his face changed. "But before that, Yuuki… what happened? You look down."

She set a hand on her face suddenly, as if she could feel the emotion for herself. "…But I'm the same as always…"

He sighed. "You should not lie. I can tell." His face took on that of concern with a hint of something else she didn't recognize. "What happened…?"

"… Zero and the chairman… seems like they're hiding something from me…"

"… I see… and Yuuki, you want to know? He asked and she shook her head, before he set his hand on it gently.

"When I look at Zero, I understand… that people have things they don't want others to know about." She answered, keeping her eyes low. "But… I… even though I know that Zero is frustrated with something, I blame myself for not being able to do anything…" He didn't seem too happy with her answer for some reason, because his lips turned down in a frown suddenly. "Hey, if Kaname-sama were Zero…"

"Hmm, Yuuki," his hand slid lower, before he caught her chin between his fingers, brushing them across her lips as if to silence her as he brought his face close to hers. "I didn't think… that the day would come where you would talk about other guys." She caught the glint of his fangs. "How unfair…"

She gasped in surprise when her eyes locked with his. Violet eyes conveyed an emotion she couldn't understand. _it's the first time…_

"… Kaname-sama, are you mad…?" _He's said something like this…_

"Not really…" He forced a smile and backed away a little. He couldn't resist that look of hers. Like a trapped bunny. _Too cute._ He thought. He couldn't stay angry. "Yuuki. It'd be quite different already if you stop putting on that sad face. At least for me, that is…"

_What should I do…? _She was about to reach for his hand when-

"Hey hey, Kaname-kun, you came!" The headmaster said, popping in out of seemingly nowhere. He grabbed Kaname's arm and dragged him with him. "Come here, please. There's something I want to talk with you alone about."

She watched their retreating forms. _Kaname-sama also has things he doesn't want others to know about… I wonder… I wonder if he'll tell me someday._

XxXxX

It was around one in the morning now. She knew she should have been in bed, but she just couldn't sleep with all the thoughts rushing trough her head.

From the light under the door, she saw the shadow, which meant somebody was standing there. It lingered, before moving on.  
>She got up from her desk and moved towards the door. Yuuki hesitated, before opening the door and looking from left to right.<p>

The Chairman and Kaname were talking quietly by the door. He was probably getting ready to leave. She allowed her shoulders to slump. Wasn't he going to say goodbye?  
>Kaname paused in whatever he was talking about and looked at her. She allowed a small squeak of surprise to escape.<p>

Cross waved a dismissive hand and went back into his study. She knew that wolfish smirk meant he was going to call her on not being in bed as he approached. He so loved to tease her.

"Yuuki." He started. "How many times do I have to tell you? How will you wake up early for school? Maybe you wish to sleep like a vampire then…"

"Kaname-sama… you weren't going to say goodbye?" She asked sadly and watched his expression fade to deadpan.

"I thought you would be asleep like little girls should at this time of night." He answered. His expression was still… not there.

"But, I never get to see you."

"Ah." He had a sudden epiphany and that smirk of his came back. "You stay up this late to visit. I see."

She blushed. "I-… Kaname-sama is mean."

He laughed. "Mean? I'm saddened, Yuuki."

"No, you're not." She muttered in embarrassment.

"Alright then. We'll spend some time together, but since it's late let's not tell the Chairman, hmm?" He offered his hand and she hesitated, before taking it.

They quickly dressed in warm clothing, before going outside. It was an amazing sight. The moonlight shined off the snow and through the icicles in the trees, putting on a pretty light show.  
>Kaname started a large ball of snow, Yuuki got the idea and helped. So before long they had themselves a mighty snow man.<p>

A naked snowman, but snowman none-the-less. Yuuki couldn't help, but giggle at how silly it looked that way. The two glanced at one another with smiles, before he kneeled and made a snowball, handing one to her and running to a safe distance with his own.

She chucked it at him and he laughed when it hit him in the chest. He tossed his own and she laughed as well when it hit her. She quickly bent down to get another snowball and tossed it, making him drop his as it hit him in the head.

He made another, before another hit him in the head and he blindly tossed it. He had to shake his head to get the snow out, but it was useless as a snowball hit the tree and all the snow that'd gathered on the branch fell onto his head. Yuuki burst out laughing even harder and he smiled.

Kaien Cross sipped his coffee and smiled as he watched the two. Zero scoffed as he walked by and grabbed a glass of water.

"Kuran throws like girl." Zero commented before heading off to bed. Cross smiled even wider, before heading off to bed as well.

Kaname finally fell backwards into the snow in defeat. He'd never laughed so hard in his life and his sides were aching. Yuuki dropped to sit next to him. She probably felt the same.  
>He sat up and brushed the snow out of her hair with a smile. <em>too cute. Just too cute.<em> He thought and pulled her into his side.

They were silent, not because they didn't know what to say, but because there was nothing to say.

She looked up at him, before snuggling closer into his warmth. _Kaname-sama actually seems happy. I'm glad… that he is for once._ she was suddenly very tired, because outside it was so cold, but he was so warm and she could just fall asleep right her besides him.

"Are you sleepy, Yuuki?" He asked softly.

"No." She replied with a yawn.

"Lies do not become you, dear one." Kaname smiled, before picking her up and taking her back to the house. He opened the door, finding two cups of hot coco waiting. He smiled and shook his head.

He opened the door to Yuuki's room, removing her coat and boots, before setting her in bed. He exited the room, before returning with the two cups.  
>She sat up and he handed one to her, before taking a seat on the bed besides her.<p>

She took a sip of the warm drink. "Kaname-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"I had a lot of fun. Can we do that again sometime?" She asked.

"I will make sure that we can do that again soon, Yuuki." He assured her. She yawned again and set the cup on the nightstand. After a few moments, he put his there as well. "It's late. I think it's time I-"

She grabbed his arm. "Please, don't go, Kaname-sama!"

He gave her a look, maybe exasperated, but he pulled his arm away gently and she pouted. Kaname sighed deeply as he left the room.

Yuuki looked down, but then she heard a soft thump. He had simply removed his coat and shoes in the other room. She smiled and moved over to make room as he laid down besides her.

"Does this make you happy?" He asked. She nodded and curled into his chest.

"Daisuki desu Kaname-sama." She said and he smiled.

"Daisuki desu… Yuuki. Goodnight."

XxXxX

End

Thank you so much for reading, leave a review, please and God Bless you.


End file.
